Memento Mori
by William Hecter
Summary: Derek Hale est un tatoueur au passé mouvementé, il tente de vivre une vie normale après le drame qui a touché sa famille et qui l'a considérablement changé. Adepte de domination, il assouvit ses pulsions sur ses dolls prêts à tout pour lui. Le problème est qu'il en a marre de cette vie. Mais, Stiles est là, au départ juste pour un tatouage. [ Slash /Bdsm /AU sans surnaturel] PAUSE
1. Chapter I

**Auteur:** Armonia Granger (avec la participation de Semper malfoy dans l'imagination du déroulement de l'histoire ^^)

 **Rating:** M pour présence de sexe :) (on est des pervers autant ne pas le cacher XD !)

 **Résumé :** Derek Hale est un tatoueur au passé mouvementé, il tente de vivre une vie normale après le drame qui a touché sa famille et qui l'a considérablement changé. Adepte de domination, il assouvit ses pulsions sur ses dolls prêts à tout pour lui. Le problème est qu'il en a marre de cette vie, mais se qu'il ne sait pas c'est que son existence va pouvoir justement changé à cause de l'arrivé d'un certain Stiles dans sa vie. Il ne devait au départ que lui faire un tatouage mais ce fut finalement plus que ça. /!\ Slash/lemon/Bdsm

 **Warning:** Mention de Bdsm et d'esclavage sexuel (on va dire ça comme ça)

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont malheureusement la propriété de Jeff Davis, personne contre laquelle je complote secrètement...la torture pourra peut-être lui faire introduire le couple Sterek dans la série... A méditer XD (si vous voulez comploter avec moi, je vous en prie, envoyez moi un MP ^_^, formons un groupe, gniac gniac gniac *rire machiavélique *)

 **Publication:** Oh lala je sais pas du tout les gens ! Ça peut être une semaine comme des mois... :D

 **Bêta :** Je remercie de tout cœur ma bêta sur cette histoire, _Zevee_ d'avoir prit le temps de corriger ce chapitre ! :)

OoOoOoO

Derek Hale était un tatoueur de vingt-quatre ans sans histoires apparentes au premier regard, mais, ce que les gens ne savaient pas c'était que ce sombre personnage n'avait pas eu une jeunesse des plus faciles. Pour l'heure ce n'est pas encore le moment d'en parler.

Stiles Stilinski. Un jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans ans, avait ses dures années de souffrances sur sa peau, étant cancéreux depuis l'âge de dix-sept ans, il avait finalement réussi à être plus fort que la maladie mais, cela lui avait coûté ses cheveux et une perte de poids conséquente. À présent pour cacher son crâne chauve dont il avait honte, il arborait la plus part du temps un bonnet gris. Bien que seule leur adolescence difficile soit leur unique point commun, ces deux là étaient faits pour se rencontrer.

OoOoOoO

C'était une journée tout à fait normale pour Derek, il avait plusieurs rendez-vous pour la journée sur des petits tatouages qui ne mettraient pas plus d'une heure chacun et il avait donc le temps de passer voir son oncle le soir-même vers dix-sept heures, ce qui lui faisait plaisir étant donné qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une semaine.

Il arriva à la boutique, sa sacoche sous le bras et sa pochette sous l'autre, avec un visage maussade mais quand il ouvrit la porte et rentra, ce fut un sourire charismatique qu'il arbora.

Son regard se dirigea vers la salle d'attente aux fauteuils en cuir rouges mais personne n'attendait . Ses yeux dérivèrent sur les trois cadres accrochés au mur et il sourit.

Dans un, trois photos de tatouages New School étaient encadrés, le premier représentait une ancre entourée de trois oiseaux aux couleurs deuxième était un tatouage représentant un chat avec un bonnet rouge ayant marqué "KISS" sur le dessus. Le dernier était une magnifique rose avec un colibri qui volait vers elle. En dessous, en lettres graphiques était inscrit le nom de son patron: John.

Le deuxième cadre, affichait deux tatouages réalistes, l'un représentant une girafe et son petit en noir et blanc.L'autre était un loup somptueux sur un plateau entouré d'arbre.

C'était le nom de Lucy qui était inscrit en lettres capitales au dessous

Le troisième cadre était le sien, son nom marqué en lettre attaché, fluides.  
Son premier tatouage était une composition, Un cerf dont les bois se transformaient en branches de chênes, son deuxième était une Pin-up très sexy habillé en prof, le fantasme de son client et le dernier était le visage de Daniel Radcliffe en version Harry Potter pendant la bataille finale.

«-Derek !»

Il sortit de sa rêverie/observation et se retourna vers John qui l'appelait. C'était un homme de trente-cinq ans aux cheveux verts et possédant plusieurs piercings et tatouages, habillé chaque jour en costard. Une personne légèrement extravagante.

Il tenait un stencil représentant le signe de l'infini dans une main et Derek jeta un regard à son modèle. Elle était allongée sur le fauteuil et rongeait nerveusement ses ongles. Sûrement le premier tatouage de la jeune femme mais elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter , John était un tatoueur super, il avait même fait plusieurs œuvres immortelles sur le corps de Derek.

«-Tu t'es mis en mode Joker aujourd'hui ? dit il en souriant

-Peut-être, répondit l'autre en riant, mais pourquoi Es-tu là si tôt ? Tu n'as que des rendez-vous à partir de 10h, j'ai vérifié dans le carnet »

Il montra un petit carnet noir posé sur son bureau. Chaque tatoueurs du salon, c'est à dire, John, Lucy et lui même en détenaient un, les rendez-vous des trois étant répertoriés à l'intérieur.  
«- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de bosser sur le dessin de mon client, du coup j'me suis dis que je te tiendrai compagnie !»

John sourit et après un "bon courage" retourna à sa cliente qui, oui était manifestement très stressée.

Le tatoueur se réfugia dans son bureau, sortit son croquis de sa pochette et se saisit d'une feuille, il recommença le dessin, un papillon puis appliqua les couleurs. Il mit une heure et demi pour finaliser son dessin.

Son client arriva avec un quart d'heure de retard et Derek le sermonna et rajouta cinq euros (1) de plus au montant qu'il décide toujours à la fin en fonction de critères bien spéciaux.

Une fois le papillon tatoué sur l'omoplate droit du dénommé Victor et cinquante-cinq euros en poches, un nouveau client arriva et s'assit dans la salle d'attente, pendant que Derek nettoyait sa machine.

Une fois que tout fut nettoyé et prêt pour son prochain rendez-vous , il partit à la rencontre du jeune homme attendant sans bruit.

Une fois arrivé devant lui, il lui tendit la main et le détailla :

Il devait avoir vingt ans tout au plus, une multitude de grains de beautés mais ce qui le fascina le plus furent ses grands yeux whisky. Son regard dévia vers son bonnet gris cachant un crâne... chauve ?!

Derek arrêta sa contemplation et sourit au jeune homme.

«-Bonjour, tu as rendez-vous ?

-Oui ! J'ai rendez-vous avec un certain Derek... Bonjour...» ajouta-t-il en rougissant.

«-Tu es Stiles Stilinski c'est ça ?

-Yep !Et du coup vous êtes Derek c'est ça ?

«-Oui c'est moi, suis moi » Il lui montra son bureau et son client le suivit, ils s'assirent sur les tabourets et il lui exposa son dessin.

«-Tu m'as demandé ton inscription en lettres capitales c'est ça ?

-Exactement !

-Donc voilà ton memento Mori.» Stiles observa les lettres minutieusement

«-C'est...C'est juste ce que je voulais ! Wow merci ! Vous êtes mon héros Derek !

-Je ne t'ai même pas encore tatoué. »

Le garçon sourit de toutes ses dents tout en réajustant son bonnet, détail que Derek remarqua.

«-Très bien Stiles, je vois que tu es impatient donc je t'en prie, installes-toi »

Impatient était un euphémisme, le jeune homme était tout simplement, excité, pressé et il n'avait malheureusement pas pu prendre d'Adderall avant de venir, prendre des médicaments avant une séance étant déconseillé. C'est donc précipitamment qu'il voulut s'allonger sur le siège prévu à cet effet mais bien sur dans sa maladresse légendaire, il renversa son tabouret.

«-Oh...Heu pardon » il le ramassa et pût enfin s'allonger.

Le tatoueur sourit, puis prit ses lunettes et les mit sur son nez. Une fois sa machine dans la main, il s'installa à côté de Stiles.

«-Pourquoi tu veux ce tatouage ? »

Il appliqua le Stencil où Stiles lui avait indiqué, celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil, hocha la tête et Derek commença à tatouer.

«- J'ai eu un cancer, j'ai cru que j'allais y passer mais je me suis quand même battu, j'ai arrêté l'école et mon père a fait énormément d'heures supp' pour pouvoir payer les chimios. À un moment tout le monde a cru que j'allais crever, même moi, c'est pour dire mais miraculeusement le médicament a marché et...je vais te faire cadeau des détails, il sourit, et finalement je m'en suis sorti. Je suis retourné à l'école en ingénierie informatique et ça doit faire un an que je voulais me faire tatouer. Memento Mori c'est pour me dire chaque jours que je dois profiter.»

Derek hocha la tête et sourit gentiment à Stiles.

«-Et bien je suis très fier de te tatouer Stiles »

Le jeune homme rit et se détendit.

«- L'aiguille ne te fait pas mal ?

-J'ai eu pire donc, non ça va !»

La séance se finit après un quart d'heure et le tatoueur désinfecta minutieusement la peau, puis une fois fait il permit à Stiles d'aller se voir dans le miroir. Celui-ci revint en courant et sauta dans les bras de Derek puis s'écarta en riant.

«-C'est juste trop magnifique !

-C'est vrai ? Il te convient ?

-Je suis amoureux de ce tatouage mec ! »

Derek sourit, prit un appareil photo posé sur son bureau et prit le cliché pour pouvoir le mettre dans son book.

Il lui mit du cellophane et le laissa se rhabiller.

«-Je te dois combien ?

-Cinquante euros s'il te plaît »

Stiles lui tendit un billet et lui serra la main.

«-À la prochaine !»

Il sortit de la boutique en souriant et Derek le regarda partir en souriant lui aussi. Il aimait bien ce Stiles...

À suivre...

OoOoOoO

(1): je sais que, nous sommes en Californie puisque l'intrigue sur passe à BH mais je suis complètement dépassé par le système de dollars du coup même si ça va paraître un peux bizarre, les paiements se feront en euros.

OoOoOoO

Bon bah le premier chapitre est finit, j'espère que ça vous a plut :)

Donc, j'ai un peux envie de vous dires comment cette fic est née... en fait c'est tout simple, avec mon amie (Semper Malfoy) nous faisons une sorte de RP sur nos portables, c'est à dires que nous nous envoyons des messages en indiquant se que font nos personnages respectifs (moi Derek, elle Stiles.)

Petite mise en situation : " Elle" est l'amie avec qui vous faites ça. =Stiles Vous = Derek.

Vous êtes en couple et marié avec Stiles Stilinski (Stiles Hale à présent), vous avez deux enfants adoptifs de quatre et six ans, Alison et Vernon :

Elle: (je prend ta main et te souri) hum...j'ai envi de sortir ce soir, pas toi ?

vous: (je te regarde) Ça dépend, tu veux faire quoi ?

Elle: un resto ?

vous: Si tu veux (je t'embrasse) et on fait quoi juste après ?

Elle:(je souri derrière tes lèvres et prend une voix sensuelle mais très comique si tu vois se que je veux dire XD) hum un peux de sport ?

 _Vous:_ Cela me paraît favorable

 _Elle:_ je vais demander à Scott de garder les petits, il adore les avoirs !

 _Vous:_ Je ne suis pas convaincu, il n'arrête pas de leurs faire faire des conneries

 _Elle_ : Mais au moins ils s'amusent !

 _Vous:_ Mouais

 _Elle:_ Tant pis, si ils restent à la maison on n'auras pas notre petite soirée

 _Vous:_ (je souffle) bon okay.

OoOoOoO

Bref voilà un petit exemple qui n'a rien avoir avec notre histoire à nous ! :) à la prochaine !


	2. Chapter II

**Auteur:** Armonia Granger (avec la participation de Semper malfoy dans l'imagination du déroulement de l'histoire ^^)

 **Rating:** M pour présence de sexe :) (on est des pervers autant ne pas le cacher XD !)

 **Résumé :** Derek Hale est un tatoueur au passé mouvementé, il tente de vivre une vie normale après le drame qui a touché sa famille et qui l'a considérablement changé. Adepte de domination, il assouvit ses pulsions sur ses dolls prêts à tout pour lui. Le problème est qu'il en a marre de cette vie, mais se qu'il ne sait pas c'est que son existence va pouvoir justement changé à cause de l'arrivé d'un certain Stiles dans sa vie. Il ne devait au départ que lui faire un tatouage mais ce fut finalement plus que ça. /!\ Slash/lemon/Bdsm

 **Warning:** Mention de Bdsm et d'esclavage sexuel (on va dire ça comme ça)

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont malheureusement la propriété de Jeff Davis, personne contre laquelle je complote secrètement...la torture pourra peut-être lui faire introduire le couple Sterek dans la série... A méditer XD (si vous voulez comploter avec moi, je vous en prie, envoyez moi un MP ^_^, formons un groupe, gniac gniac gniac *rire machiavélique *)

 **Publication:** Oh lala je sais pas du tout les gens ! Ça peut être une semaine comme des mois... :D

 **Bêta :** Je remercie de tout cœur ma bêta sur cette histoire, _Zevee_ d'avoir prit le temps de corriger ce chapitre ! :)

 **merci aux personnes qui ont laissé une review ! Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mi en alerte et en favoris ! :)**

OoOoOoO

Cela faisait deux semaines que Stiles s'était fait tatouer et il était toujours autant satisfait du tatouage, il l'avait montré à Lydia et à Scott ses deux meilleurs amis.

Lydia était à l'école avec lui depuis la primaire tout comme Scott mais, elle, elle avait suivi Stiles dans ses études se qui faisait que tout les deux vivaient en collocation dans le campus de la fac d'ingénierie. Scott, avait décidé de suivre des études pour devenir vétérinaire et ainsi retourner à la clinique où le patron, Dr Deaton lui avait promis une place. Stiles se souvenait très bien du pourquoi du comment tout les trois étaient devenus amis, assis sur son lit dans sa petite chambre de son petit appartement ,il sourit. Alors qu'il avait sept ans et que son hyperactivité venait d'être détectée, le petit garçon qu'il était n'avait aucun ami.

OoOoOoO

 _Il était assis sur un banc tout en buvant sa brique de jus de fruit, lisant une BD et cherchant un crayon de couleur rouge pour colorier les dessins où il y avait du blanc. Dans un mois il fêterait son anniversaire et aucuns enfants de son âge ne sera là._

 _Aucun à part sa cousine. Lui il n'aimait pas Lucy, elle venait dans sa chambre et pour jouer elle déchirait ses livres et personne ne disait rien. Mais il avait de l'espoir pour cette année ! Il pensait que sa maman après l'avoir vu pleurer l'année dernière à cause de Lucy, ne l'aurait pas invité cette année... Il aimait beaucoup sa maman, il aimait aussi son papa mais c'était un peu à cause de lui qu'il n'avait pas d'amis et que les jumeaux Ethan et Aiden l'avait frappé ! Juste parce que son papa à lui il avait mit leur papa à eux en prison, pour un trafic de drogue, Stiles ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire mais bon._

 _Bref, il était assit là sur le banc et une petite fille rousse passa devant lui, il releva la tête. C'était Lydia Martin. Il l'aimait bien aussi Lydia, elle était belle mais elle, elle ne savait pas qui il était alors comme elle ne lui prêta même pas un regard il retourna à sa lecture. Il venait de finir son jus de fruit et il se leva dans l'intention d'aller jeter la brique mais, il avait oublié une fraction de seconde sa trousse et sa BD qui étaient sur ses genoux et qui tombèrent par terre. Il soupira et se baissa pour tout ranger, mais ses crayons et ses feutres étaient éparpillés de partout et la cloche signifiant la fin de la recré retentit. Il tenta de rassembler ses affaires le plus vite possible mais son rang se formait déjà, un petit garçon s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit pour l'aider à tout ramasser. Stiles releva la tête et lui sourit._

 _«-Merci ! Moi c'est Stiles ! C'est gentil de m'aider !»_

 _Le petit garçon rougit mais lui sourit en retour._

 _«-Moi c'est Scott. Mon papa travaille avec le tien.»_

 _Stiles hocha la tête et se releva avec ses affaires dans les mains. Scott en fit de même._

 _«-Oui ! Je te connais ! Tu veux être mon ami Scott ?_

 _-Oh...heu... oui ?»_

 _L'hyperactif rit et se dirigea vers son rang qui commençait à partir._

 _«- J'ai un ami !»_

 _Scott le regardait vraisemblablement gêné et il prit la trousse de son nouvel ami pour lui permettre de courir plus vite._

Voilà comment son amitié avec le fils unique des McCall avait débuté. Avec Lydia ça n'avait pas commencé de la même façon. Il avait été amoureux d'elle depuis des années mais, elle, elle était la reine du lycée et lui, le mec sur le banc de touche qui n'impressionne personne. Mais, un jour où elle était malade et où Jackson ne pouvait pas lui amener ses devoirs à cause d'une entraînement de crosse, Stiles se porta volontaire.

OoOoOoO

 _Il arriva devant la magnifique maison des Martin, son sac sur l'épaule, ses cheveux coiffés, son haleine mentholé (il s'était lavé les dents au moins trois fois avant de venir, mesure de précaution avait-il dit à son père) et ses habits bien repassés._

 _Il sourit et s'avança pour aller sonner mais la porte s'ouvrit juste avant sur un homme en costard. Stiles perdit l'équilibre sous cette apparition et tomba à la renverse, les devoirs de Lydia qu'il avait dans les mains s'éparpillant par terre. L'homme le regarda et Stiles lui sourit gêné._

 _«-Oh, bonjour Monsieur Martin, je venais amener ses devoirs à Lydia comme elle est malade mais vous devez sûrement le savoir, qu'elle ait malade vu que vous êtes...son père, je dis pas que vous êtes obligé de savoir qu'elle est malade mais comme vous venez de sortir de la maison et vous semblez épuisé..._

 _-Oui je sais que ma fille est malade et je suis épuisé de vous entendre parler pour rien dire. Que faites vous ici a dix heures du soir !?»_

 _Stiles se releva et prit toutes les affaires tombées, il les nettoya et regarda le père de Lydia._

 _«-Je viens lui amener ses affaires m'sieur, enfin je l'ai déjà dis mais bon si vous ne m'écoutez pas hein_

 _-Fermez la et rentrez elle est au deuxième étage, première chambre à gauche.»_

 _Stiles le remercia et rentra dans la maison pendant que lui se dirigeait vers sa magnifique BMW. L'adolescent appuya son dos contre la porte d'entrée et respira profondément._

 _Première étape: s'infiltrer chez Lydia Martin = réussi !_

 _Il sourit et regarda le salon devant lui, salon était un euphémisme en fait, c'était une salle digne d'un palais. Il y avait plusieurs lampe au plafond, une longue table au milieu et plusieurs buffets contre chaque murs recouverts de photos et de pots de fleurs. Son regard dévia sur le grand escaliers et il prit une dernière grande inspiration et avança, il grimpa les escaliers sur deux étages prenant le temps d'observer la magnifique décoration._

 _Une fois qu'il fut arriver, il se posta devant la chambre de Lydia, il toqua à la porte et un faible "entrez"retentit. il ouvrit la porte et resta plusieurs secondes immobile devant la vision que lui renvoyait la jeune femme malade. Habillée d'un top et d'un jogging, la jeune femme était toujours aussi magnifique, allongée sur son lit, la centaine de mouchoirs éparpillés au sol ne semblait pas déranger le tableau merveilleux qu'elle offrit à Stiles, celui-ci ayant de la bave coulant légèrement sur son menton._

 _Deuxième et troisième étape: Rentrer dans la chambre de LM et voir la si merveilleuse LM = RÉUSSI !_

 _Elle le regarda légèrement endormie et pencha la tête sur le côté._

 _«-T'es qui toi ?_

 _-Stiles Stilinski, tu sais on est dans la même classe depuis six ans,il lui montra les cahiers, je viens t'amener tes devoirs._

 _-Pourquoi c'est pas Jackson ?_

 _-Un entraînement spécial avec le coach, tu veux que je t'aide pour les devoirs ?_

 _-Non c'est bon je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour les faire, donnes moi tout .» il s'exécuta et lui tendit ses affaires._

 _«-Je t'ai quand même fais l'exercice de math page 25..._

 _-Je vais vérifier._

 _-Pas besoin tu sais, je suis fort en math. »_

 _La jeune fille le regarda méchamment tandis qu'elle ouvrit son cahier de maths. Elle regarda les différents calculs tout en tapotant distraitement la page avec son doigt. Lydia releva la tête._

 _«-Tu t'es trompé »_

 _Stiles le regarda étonné. Il avait beau aimer cette fille, que dis-je, cette déesse vivante, elle n'avait pas le droit de dire qu'il s'était trompé !_

 _«Viens voir si tu ne me crois pas.» Ce qu'il fit en s'asseyant sur le lit et Lydia lui tendit le cahier lui effleurant la main au passage._

 _ALERTE RANGES TA BITE ! CONTACT PHYSIQUE !_

 _Il déglutit et regarda._

 _«Et bien quoi ? Ça fait bien vingt-deux virgule huit._

 _-Non. Ça fait vingt-trois virgule huit.» Stiles arqua son sourcil et regarda._

 _Et oh mon dieu il s'était_

 _«-Trompé... t'as raison je me suis trompé »_

 _Il était étonné et regarda l'exercice suivant._

 _«-Je peux me rattraper ! Je te fais l'exercice suivant_

 _-Pour te tromper une nouvelle fois, non merci._

 _-Tu pourras vérifier !»_

 _Elle soupira et lui tendit le cahier ._

 _«-Installe-toi sur le bureau et fais le si tu veux.»_

 _Le garçon tout content et prit le cahier sans comprendre qu'il s'était fait manipuler._

Au fur et à mesure des jours, Lydia et lui firent leurs devoirs ensembles, s'appréciant de plus en plus jusqu'à découvrir des facettes de la personnalités de chacun et devenir ami, malheureusement les sentiments de Stiles pour la jeune fille étaient complètement confus, il ne savait pas choisir entre l'amour et l'amitié, jusqu'au moment où il se rendit compte qu'il était attiré par les hommes. Le jeune homme put enfin respirer, il finit par s'accepter grâce à l'aide de son amie.

OoOoOoO

Le jeune homme sourit en se remémorant ses souvenirs et il passa sa main sur son crâne machinalement.

La porte s'ouvrit vivement résonant dans tout l'appartement et sortant Stiles de sa rêverie, cela devait sûrement être Lydia justement. Il se leva, réajusta son tee-shirt trop grand et sortit de sa chambre pour découvrir la jeune fille embrassant à pleine bouche Scott qui l'avait plaqué contre le mur de l'entrée.

Il se racla la gorge et ses deux amis tournèrent la tête vers lui, rougissant à l'excès.

 _«-_ Oh heu... je croyais que t'étais déjà parti..

-Je vais partir _»_

Il leur sourit et sortit de l'appartement après avoir prit toutes ses affaires, direction le salon de tatouage.

OoOoOoO

Donc voilà le deuxième chapitre est fini ! Le prochain sera plus basé sur Derek est du coup le prochain chapitre est assez hard...^^

J'espère que le chapitre est à la hauteur de vos espérance parce-que vous me mettez la pression avec vos followers et vos favoris XD :)

en tout cas moi je vous aimes et je vous fais de GROS BISOUS !


	3. Chapter III

**Auteur:** Armonia Granger (avec la participation de Semper malfoy dans l'imagination du déroulement de l'histoire )

 **Rating: M** pour présence de sexe :) (on est des pervers autant ne pas le cacher XD !)

 **Résumé :** Derek Hale est un tatoueur au passé mouvementé, il tente de vivre une vie normale après le drame qui a touché sa famille et qui l'a considérablement changé. Adepte de domination, il assouvit ses pulsions sur ses dolls prêts à tout pour lui. Le problème est qu'il en a marre de cette vie, mais se qu'il ne sait pas c'est que son existence va pouvoir justement changé à cause de l'arrivé d'un certain Stiles dans sa vie. Il ne devait au départ que lui faire un tatouage mais ce fut finalement plus que ça. /!\ Slash/lemon/Bdsm

 **Warning:** Mention de Bdsm et d'esclavage sexuel (on va dire ça comme ça)

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont malheureusement la propriété de Jeff Davis, personne contre laquelle je complote secrètement...la torture pourra peut-être lui faire introduire le couple Sterek dans la série... A méditer XD (si vous voulez comploter avec moi, je vous en prie, envoyez moi un MP , formons un groupe, gniac gniac gniac *rire machiavélique *)

 **Publication:** Oh lala je sais pas du tout les gens ! Ça peut être une semaine comme des mois... :D

 **Bêta** : Je remercie de tout cœur ma bêta sur cette histoire, Zevee d'avoir prit le temps de corriger ce chapitre ! :)

 **PS:** Voila voila je sais que ce n'est QUE le troisième chapitres mais j'aurais quand même un petit coup de gueule... vous êtes beaucoup à suivre la fiction (36 c'est quand même pas mal pour trois chapitres publié ( MERCI) ) et à l'avoir mise en favoris mais vous n'êtes pas beaucoup du tout à reviewer et j'aimerais vous rappeler que marqué une review ne dure pas trois mille ans et que cela fait toujours plaisirs à l'auteur ! Bref

 **Pps:** Ce chapitre pose les bases de la situation sexuelle de Peter et Derek donc ne vous attendez pas à un putain de lemon ! :)

Bonne lecture :)

Il devait être à peu près dix heures du matin quand Derek sortit de sa Camaro (cadeau d'anniversaire de son oncle et de son ex petite amie) et toqua à la porte du manoir de Peter. Celui ci l'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux en désordre et des goûtes de sueur perlant sur son front.

«-Derek !

-Salut, je dérange pas?

-Non t'inquiète pas, je commence juste, avec Boy.

-Oh cool, il sourit , je peux vous rejoindre ?

-Bien sûr, entre. »

Le plus jeune s'exécuta, sentant déjà un début d'érection, son oncle puait le sexe à plein nez.

«-Tu lui as mis quoi ?

-Des pinces et un plug, il est bâillonné.

-Et ?

-Il n'a aucune permission. »

Derek hocha la tête et suivit son oncle dans les différentes salles, jusqu'à arriver à un salon revisité en salle de détente et de domination pour tous les deux.

Un jeune homme brun était accroupi au milieu de la pièce sur une petite estrade haute d'une trentaine de centimètres, des pinces étaient accrochés à ses tétons, un bâillon l'empêchait de s'exprimer et un plug était dans ses fesses. Il tremblait et ses joues étaient couvertes de larmes a cause des différentes marques rouges sur son corps sûrement faites par un fouet.

«-Boy ?» demanda Peter.

Le garçon ne bougea pas, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit et que son maître le punirait si il tournait la tête.

«-Boy, Derek va participer, si tu es d'accord hoche la tête de haut en bas et si tu ne veux pas hoche la de droite à gauche, je t'y autorise »

"Boy" hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas.

Il aimait bien maître Derek, il était moins porté sur les coups que maître Peter mais lui, aimait particulièrement frustrer ses partenaires de jeu. Il prenait un malin plaisir a tirer sur les pinces tétons pendant quelques secondes puis arrêté soudainement, faire des caresses aériennes sur les membres dressés et douloureux de ses soumis ou effleurait leurs lèvres pour subitement planté ses dents dans leurs épaules. Ce genre de choses.

Il sentit ses deux doms arrivaient dans son dos et il en frissonna. Une main se posa sur sa nuque et le massa quelques secondes avant de descendre et de donner une claque sur son épaule douloureuse.

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir ou grogner.

«- C'est un bon garçon ça.» murmura Derek d'une voix doucereuse qui le fit une nouvelle fois frissonner. Il l'aimait cette voix, il les adoraient leurs voix aux timbres intimidants et autoritaires.

La main du plus âgé de ses deux doms se posa sur sa chute de rein, descendant doucement jusqu'à ses fesses puis son intimité. Il frissonna une deuxième fois et manqua de gémir quand un doigt s'infiltra en lui après avoir retiré le plug et posé il ne savait où .

Derek se déplaça pour se mettre devant Boy, faisant face à son oncle et à son soumis, il s'accroupit, imitant le soumis et posa un doigt sur la joue de celui-ci. Il lui assena une sorte de mini giffle avec ce même doigt puis le laissa sur la petite marque rouge qu'il venait de faire .

«-À quoi allons nous jouer aujourd'hui ?

-Nous pourrions le pénétrer tous les deux » répliqua Peter en faisant toujours entrer un seul doigt (pas assez au goût de Boy) dans le cul de son si docile soumis.

«-Oui. Peut-être après, là j'ai envie d'autre chose, cette peau me semble encore beaucoup trop pâle »

Peter sourit sadiquement derrière le jeune homme se mordant la lèvre, il arrêta le mouvement de son doigt et le retira de l'antre chaude du jeune qui grogna légèrement à cause du manque ressentit.

Derek se tourna légèrement et observa avec intérêt les fouets suspendus aux étagères, il se dirigea vers elles et regarda les objets de plus prêts. Il en choisit un avec des lanières de cuir faisant se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang à Boy qui voulait dès maintenant sentir la brûlure du cuir sur sa peau.

Peter remarquant le manque d'attention de son soumis entrain de rêvasser, posa son pied sur son dos et donna une petite pulsion faisant basculer en avant le garçon qui avait à présent le visage sur le sol et les pieds toujours sur l'estrade, se qui relevait la partie postérieur de son corps mettant ainsi en avant ses fesses parsemées de suçons, bleus et petites morsures.

Le plus âgé grogna en regardant avec un intérêt non feint l'intimité encore dilaté par le plug de Boy.

«-Tu n'as même pas besoin de préparation.»

Rien que de murmurer cela fit durcir encore plus son érection prisonnière de son pantalon.

Derek sourit. Pas le genre de sourire mignon non un vrai sourire complètement malsain et pervers, le genre qui mettrait tout le monde mal à l'aise même son soumis.

«-Je vais te fouetter pendant que tu suces Peter. Vert ?.»

Boy sourit, il pourrait enfin sentir l'une des queues palpitantes de ses doms dans sa bouche, enfin ! Il se masturbait en pensant à ça depuis une semaines à cause de Derek qui lui avait interdit de posé sa bouche sur une bite sachant qu'il adorait cela, se faire baiser la bouche.

«-Plus que vert monsieur !» Dit il une fois que Peter lui retira son baillon.

Il ne s'y attendait pas à ça. Les lanières de cuir frappèrent son dos avec une force tel qu'il dût planter ses ongles dans la paume de sa main pour ne pas crier.

Peter jubilait derrière, il adorait voir son neveu comme ça, les cheveux décoiffé, mal braillé, une érection visible aux yeux de tous et surtout ses yeux remplis de son abandon total au BDSM, il devenait un Dom à ce moment là et l'oncle adorait ça !

«-Je ne t'ai pas demandé autres choses que dire si tu es vert.

-Vert...monsieur

-C'est mieux. Peter tu sais quoi faire.»

L'interpellé sourit et hocha la tête, il contourna le corps affalé de Boy pour se mettre debout devant lui, d'une main il attrapa les cheveux de celui-ci et le remit à genoux.

Il déboutonna son jean sous l'œil de ses deux compagnons et le fit glisser en même temps que son boxer le long de ses jambes dévoilant une érection plus que convenable.

Boy en gémit presque, cette putain de queue aller être dans sa bouche... Il se sentit encore plus durcir ce qui le faisait légèrement languir de retirer son pantalon pour que la friction de son sexe et de son pantalon cesse vu qu'il ne portait jamais de boxer avant une séance.

«-Ma bite te donne envie à ce que je vois, il ricana, ouvres la bouche.»

Ce qu'il fit avec grand plaisir.

La queue palpitante de son maître se posa sur sa langue, qu'il tapota doucement avec avant de s'engouffrer dans sa bouche, une fois que toute sa longueur fut dans l'antre de son soumis, Peter gémit doucement et Derek commença ses coups.

Les deux Hale le torturaient presque, Peter rentrait et sortait de la bouche de Boy avec violence et Derek abattait le fouet sur toutes les parties sensibles de son corps. Le dos, les fesses, les côtes, les épaules et les cuisses.

Boy pleurait de plaisir et de douleur, il aimait cette douleur mais la redoutait aussi. Il adora encore plus quand Peter joui profondément dans sa bouche et l'étouffa presque avec sa semence qu'il lui ordonna d'avaler.

un bip retentit dans la salle et les trois grognèrent.

«-c'est l'heure Boy, tu as le droit de t'exprimer maintenant.

-Merci maître Peter.»

Le garçon se releva et embrassa langoureusement les deux Hale l'un après l'autre.

«-On n'a même pas eu le temps de pouvoir te baiser tous les deux.

-J'espère que vous le ferez une prochaine fois maître Derek.

-Assurément Boy. Prépares toi et dépêche toi, ta femme va t'attendre sinon et tu ne veux pas qu'elle se doute de quelque chose hein

-Absolument maître. je me dépêche mais, pourrais je me branler dans ma voiture?» demanda-t-il en regardant son pantalon déformé par son érection.

«-Demandes à Peter

-Maître Peter ?

-Bien sûr mais filmes toi.»

Boy hocha la tête et retourna les embrasser, Derek bandait toujours mais il n'avais pas l'air de s'en formaliser.

une demi-heure après Boy était partit et Derek se trouvait les jambes écartées et appuyé contre un mur.

Peter lui était à genoux et se baisait lui-même la bouche avec la queue de Derek faisant des vas et viens dans celle ci.

«-Bordel de merde Peter... »

De la bave coula sur le menton de Peter tandis que Derek s'enfonçait encore plus dans la gorge de son oncle en posant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il finit par jouir se répandant dans un gémissement rauque et l'aîné se releva en essuyant le sperme qui était autour de sa bouche après avoir avalé la semence de son neveu.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux rhabiller et qu'ils se furent nettoyer ils s'assirent à la table du salon.

«-J'ai le fils de Stilinski cet après-midi en rendez-vous.

-Et tu es sûr que c'est son fils ?

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Stilinski à Beacon Hills tu sais et je me rappelle de lui, bon, comme j'avais dix neuf ans et que l'on a trois ans de différences je crois, il devait avoir seize ans et il ne se souvient pas de ma tête, bien que notre nom doit lui dire un truc quand même.»

Peter hocha la tête et but une gorgé du café qu'il venait de préparer.

«- Faudrait que le rencontre un jour pour être sûr, je me rappelle bien de sa tête.

-Tu pourrais venir cet aprèm ? Il vient à 14h normalement.

-J'aimerais bien mon cher neveu mais j'ai des choses à faire concernant une certaine partie de mon anatomie et Girl.

-Ah je comprend, mais bon toi t'as de la chance, t'as pas besoin de travailler.

-C'est toi qui a choisi de faire tatoueur Derek.

-Oui je sais.»

Derek soupira et se leva.

«-Ouais. Bon moi je vais y aller»

Ils se dirent au revoir et le plus jeune sortit de chez son oncle pour monter dans sa Camaro et rentrer chez lui pour manger et allez au boulot vers treize heures trente.

Il avait bizarrement hâte de retrouver son client.


	4. Chapter IV

**Auteur:** Moi ( Et Sempersnape pour le déroulement de l'histoire )

 **Rating** : M pour présence de sexe :) (on est des pervers autant ne pas le cacher XD !)

 **Résumé** : Derek Hale est un tatoueur au passé mouvementé, il tente de vivre une vie normale après le drame qui a touché sa famille et qui l'a considérablement changé. Adepte de domination, il assouvit ses pulsions sur ses dolls prêts à tout pour lui. Le problème est qu'il en a marre de cette vie, mais se qu'il ne sait pas c'est que son existence va pouvoir justement changé à cause de l'arrivé d'un certain Stiles dans sa vie. Il ne devait au départ que lui faire un tatouage mais ce fut finalement plus que ça. /!\ Slash/lemon/Bdsm

 **Warning** : Mention de Bdsm et d'esclavage sexuel (on va dire ça comme ça)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont malheureusement la propriété de Jeff Davis, personne contre laquelle je complote secrètement...la torture pourra peut-être lui faire introduire le couple Sterek dans la série... A méditer XD (si vous voulez comploter avec moi, je vous en prie, envoyez moi un MP , formons un groupe, gniac gniac gniac *rire machiavélique *)

 **Publication** : Un chapitre par mois MINIMUM !

 **Bêta** : Un énorme merci à la bêta qui m'a sauvé étant donné que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de _Zevee (répond mooooiiii )_ , merci Lydiamartin33430 :)

merci aux personnes qui ont laissé une review ! Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mi en alerte et en favoris ! :)

* * *

Derek arriva au salon aux alentours de 13H35, il salua ses collègues puis s'assit à son bureau pour dessiner un peu tout et n'importe quoi, vu qu'il avait déjà fait tout les dessins pour ses prochains rendez-vous. Au bout d'un certain temps, il sentit une paire d'yeux fixer son dos et il se retourna. En effet, John était assis sur sa chaise et le regardait fixement.

«- J'ai fais un truc qu'il fallait pas ?

-Je viens de regarder le carnet.

-Et ?»

il grogna, Derek adorait son patron mais qu'est-ce qu'il était chiant quand il faisait comme ça !

«-Et tu as un client du mois.

-Et c'est pas bien ?»

Répondit il légèrement énervé. John soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

«-Si, si pourquoi tu m'agresses comme ça ?

-C'est toi ! Tu n'as pas de réaction, j'aime pas quand tu me parles sans émotions et tu le sais très bien.

-Calmes toi. je ne te fais aucun reproche, c'est juste que c'est rare que tu en es un et souviens toi Derek, je suis ton patron.»

Il avait beau avoir l'habitude de l'humeur constamment changeante de son employé, il n'aimait pas du tout le ton agressif que celui-ci prenait quand on lui faisait une remarque, qui n'avait absolument rien de négatif par ailleurs.

Derek soupira et se leva, enleva ses lunettes, prit sa veste en cuir et se dirigea vers la sortie.

«- je vais me prendre un café au Starbucks.

-Tu as un rendez-vous à 14h !

-je serais de retour avant ! » Il ouvrit la porte puis la referma, la faisant claquer dans le silence pesant du salon.

«- Il est chiant.» Lucy hocha la tête. Oh que oui il était chiant et pourtant, John le supportait depuis la sortie de prison de Derek. Celui-ci avait été son petit protégé et même s' il pouvait repousser ses limites au delà du possible, il l'aimait quand même comme un fils. Il se rappellerait comment le jeune adulte de vingt et ans qu'avait été son apprentit était sûrement la personne ayant le moins de confiance en soi au monde. Il était complètement paumé, sortant de prison avec son oncle pour un crime que tout les deux n'avaient pas commis. De plus, l'affaire avait été incroyablement médiatisé, on parlait de la famille Hale dans les magazines, à la télé, partout ! John avait vu quelque chose en lui, du talent et une envie de réussir comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Donc, c'était tout naturellement qu'il avait pris le jeune homme sous son aile. Jamais il ne l'avait regretté, Derek était une perle rare. Sous sa carrure de mec dur et peu émotif, se cachait un grand sensible malmené par la vie. Et c'est aussi cette petite lueur dans les yeux qui avait confirmé son choix.

OoOoOoO

Stiles se gara dans un parking payant,il soupira en sortant de sa jeep. Il n'y avait jamais de place dans les gratuits.

Il se dirigea pressé vers le salon et une fois devant, il sourit. Il pourrait revoir Derek et lui proposer !

Anxieux mais tout de même excité, il entra dans la boutique et sourit. Enfin, il aurait le deuxième.

Le jeune homme s'assit dans la salle d'attente où une jeune femme et un homme plus vieux (assez canon, il devait l'avouer avec ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux bleus perçant et son corps tout aussi musclé que son tatoueur -avec qui il devait sûrement avoir un lien de parenté vu leurs ressemblance dans les traits du visage- ) attendaient aussi. Alors qu'il prenait son téléphone pour jouer à candy crush, un homme avec des cheveux vert presque fluo se dirigea vers lui. L'homme avait de multiples tatouages visible partant de son cou pour descendre sous sa chemise en des motifs géométriques.

«- Monsieur Stilinski ?»

Il fronça les sourcils et il vit de côté l'homme plus vieux le regarder fixement.

«- Oui c'est moi. pourquoi ?»

Fluoman sourit et lui tendit la main, qu'il serra.

«- Et bien félicitation Stiles, vous êtes le client du mois de Monsieur ronchon !

-Hein ? de quoi ?»

L'homme lui sourit gentiment et salua vite fait l'homme canon à côté qui justement prit la parole.

«- Derek a choisi un client du mois ?

-Eh oui Peter, je ne pensais pas ça possible surtout depuis Kelly.

-En effet.»

Ils rirent tout les deux et Stiles les regarda, complément perdu.

«- Mais attendez, ça veut dire quoi ? et pourquoi vous semblez si content ?»

Fluoman et Canonman continuèrent de rire, faisant une nouvelle fois froncer les sourcils au plus jeune. Une fois que les deux hommes eurent fini de s'esclaffer , celui qui s'appelait John (le dénommé Peter l'ayant appelé comme ça) le regarda une nouvelle fois.

«- Vous êtes le client que Derek préfère depuis environ six mois.

-Et c'est si incroyable que ça ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Ce mec est bouché !»

Canonman regarda son ami (vu les circonstances on pouvait l'appeler comme ça) et soupira.

«-On parle de mon neveu !»

Stiles avait raison, il y avait bien un lien de parenté !

OoOoOoO

Peter observa le fils Stilinski.

Derek était rentré dans le salon et les avait salué pour amener son client dans son coin.

 _Le petit est vraiment canon_ , pensa Peter, _mon neveu aussi, un vrai duos intéressant..._

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de l'oncle, tandis qu'il suivait John jusqu'au siège où il allait se faire tatouer. Il avait eu une idée... des plus intéressante.

OoOoOoO

Stiles s'assit sur le siège et posa ses yeux sur son tatoueur. Celui-ci avait un nouveau tatouage, le seul qu'on voyait à vrai dire, la faute à son putain de tee-shirt à col V blanc et à manches longues qui marquait carrément ses muscles... Et oh que ses muscles avaient l'air appétissant ! En effet, des tatouages tribaux semblaient partir de son épaule et remonter dans son cou jusqu'à sa mâchoire. En plus de cette nouveauté, Derek avait mis ses piercings: un anneau à sa lèvre et à son arcade, il réussit aussi à en apercevoir un sur sa langue. L'aîné était un dieu vivant, il ne pouvait pas se le cacher. Un raclement de gorge sortit le plus jeune de sa contemplation et il rougit immédiatement.

«- J'ai fais ton dessin»

expliqua Derek. Il lui montra: Sarcasm is my only defense dans une écriture semblable à son premier tatouage.

«- C'est ce que tu voulais ?

-Mais bien sûr que c'est ce que je voulais !»

Stiles sourit et regarda l'oeuvre du tatoueur. Il l'adorait comme "Memento Mori".

«- Et tu le veux dans le dos si je me rappelle bien?

-Oui ! Je veux qu'il parte de chaque omoplate comme ça, quand je me mettrais torse nu, bah il sera bien visible ! "Memento Mori" aussi sous le pectoraux , ça se voit un peux moins et-

-Oui j'ai saisi.»

Stiles rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et Derek soupira.

«-Euh, très bien...

-Enlève ton tee-shirt et tournes toi »

Stiles soupira, voyant que son tatoueur n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Celui-ci appliqua le stencil (*) sur son dos juste là où il le voulait, et le fit s'allonger sur le fauteuil. Le tatoueur prépara ses aiguilles comme à son habitude, sous le regard suspicieux de l'hyperactif qui mourrait d'envie de parler. Le tatouage commença, Derek appuyant légèrement son torse sur le bras de son client pour commencer.

«- Tu es Derek Hale c'est ça ? »

Le concerné retint un grognement mais arrêta son travail quelques secondes pour ensuite recommencer.

«- Oui c'est moi.

-C'est mon père qui s'est occupé de l'affaire-

-Je le sais.

-Et donc on se connaît.

-Faut croire. »

Derek soupira, il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ça avec lui, surtout qu'il avait légèrement parler du sujet "Stinliski" avec son oncle. Ce dernier avait finalement dit à "Girl" qu'ils se verraient une fois que son nouveau tatouage de loup serait cicatrisé. Et, étant donné le ton déçu qu'elle avait employé, Derek aurait pas mal de "scènes" durant les prochains jours. N'étant pas pour lui déplaire.

«- Je ne sais pas si je te l'avais dis à l'époque, enfin je pense vu que j'étais un minimum civilisé et touché mais en même temps je parle tellement que des fois j'oublie ce que je veux dire et du coup, bref je voulais te dire, désolé. C'est affreux ce qui est arrivé à toi et à ton oncle-

-À ma soeur aussi.»

Stiles hocha doucement la tête.

«- Et à ta soeur, mais du coup maintenant je me rappelle de toi ! »

Stiles sourit, et le tatoueur lui rendit un demi-sourire, le premier depuis qu'il était rentré dans la boutique.

«- Parlons d'autres choses tu veux ?, proposa Derek.

\- Comme tu veux. Ça te dis d'aller boire un café avec moi tout à l'heure ?» Derek fronça les sourcils puis sourit.

«- T'es mon dernier rendez-vous » affirma le tatoueur.

* * *

 **Alors bein le voilà finit le chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**


	5. Chapter V

**Auteur:** Armonia Granger (avec la participation de Semper malfoy dans l'imagination du déroulement de l'histoire ^^)

 **Rating:** M pour présence de sexe :) (on est des pervers autant ne pas le cacher XD !)

 **Résumé :** Derek Hale est un tatoueur au passé mouvementé, il tente de vivre une vie normale après le drame qui a touché sa famille et qui l'a considérablement changé. Adepte de domination, il assouvit ses pulsions sur ses dolls prêts à tout pour lui. Le problème est qu'il en a marre de cette vie, mais se qu'il ne sait pas c'est que son existence va pouvoir justement changé à cause de l'arrivé d'un certain Stiles dans sa vie. Il ne devait au départ que lui faire un tatouage mais ce fut finalement plus que ça. /!\ Slash/lemon/Bdsm

 **Warning:** Mention de Bdsm et d'esclavage sexuel (on va dire ça comme ça)

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont malheureusement la propriété de Jeff Davis, personne contre laquelle je complote secrètement...la torture pourra peut-être lui faire introduire le couple Sterek dans la série... A méditer XD (si vous voulez comploter avec moi, je vous en prie, envoyez moi un MP ^_^, formons un groupe, gniac gniac gniac *rire machiavélique *)

 **Publication:** Oh lala je sais pas du tout les gens ! Ça peut être une semaine comme des mois... :D

 **Bêta :** Un grand merci à Lydia Martin qui me fait le grand honneur de corriger beaucoup de mes fanfictions, tu sais que je t'aime XD

 **ps:** je m'excuse vraiment de ne pas avoir publié avant, vraiment... Mais je n'avais pas d'inspiration... Désolé. Sur ce, bonne lecture '

* * *

Derek et stiles s'installèrent à une table sur la terrasse d'un bar. Il n'y avait que très peux de monde dût à la saison automnale et froide mais la température ne dérangeait pas les deux hommes, le plus jeune étant vêtu d'un gilet et l'autre d'une veste en cuir.

Gainé, Stiles commanda un chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly alors que Derek ne demanda qu'un simple café. Aucun des deux ne parla le temps que leurs commandes arrivent.

Plongeant sa cuillère dans la crème qui reposait sur sa boisson, Stiles se permit de regarder à la dérober l'homme devant lui qui fixait d'un air rêveur un arbre aux feuilles orangées dont les branches se balancaient au grès du vent.

Cet homme était beau, des sourcils légèrement froncés, une bouche entrouverte et une mâchoire magnifiquement bien dessiné. Le regard d'acier rencontra le sien whisky et s'accrochèrent pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à que le plus jeune rompe le contact en rougissant à cause d'avoir était pris sur le fait.

-Tu n'as pas à baisser les yeux tu sais ?

L'étudiant releva lentement la tête, les joues toujours rouges.

-Tu m'intimides.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

Le tatoueur passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en le fixant.

-Parce que tu es un prédateur.

-Et toi ma proie ?

Stiles hocha timidement la tête et murmura.

-J'aimerais...

Un rire rauque lui fit relever une nouvelle fois la tête et il fronça les sourcils en voyant Derek s'esclaffait de cette manière.

-Pourquoi tu ris ? j'ai rien dis de drôle non ?

Se calmant le plus âgé posa sa main sur la table de façon à toucher celle de Stiles

-Tu sais, pas besoin de flirtais avec moi. Si tu veux coucher avec moi t'as qu'à me le dire et on va chez moi.

Le rouge qui avait fini par disparaitre des joues du plus jeune revint en force tandis qu'il toussotait à cause de sa gorgé de chocolat qui était passé de travers.

Cet homme, il en avait rêve plusieurs fois, fantasmer sur son corps et fait d'autres choses en pensant à lui...mais bien qu'il soit attiré par lui physiquement, il voulait attendre de trouver le bon. Le bon pour sa première fois.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse.

-Alors c'est quoi Stiles ?

-J'aimerais te connaître.

Derek passa sa main sur son visage et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis à vis.

-Me connaître ? Personne ne me connais Stiles.

-Je pourrais être le premier.

-Non.

Il prit son café et le but d'une gorgé puis se leva devant le regard surprit de Stiles.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Et bien je pars. J'ai des choses à faire.

-C'est à dire ?

-Repeindre ma chambre.

-Et bien je viens avec toi.

Stiles sourit et se leva s'en fichant complètement des protestations de son tatoueur.

-Non, Stiles ce n'est pas-

-On y va à pied ?

Comprenant que ça ne servait à rien de débattre, Derek hocha la tête et laissa l'argent sur la table.

oOoOoOo

Le loft de Derek était accueillant, le salon était peint en blanc et gris et le mobilier était moderne. Le tatoueur devait adorer cet appartement.

La chambre à coucher de Derek serait peint en bleu sombre et blanc.

Le tatoueur sourit et sortit les pots et les pinceaux, il retira son tee-shirt.

Stiles pensa défaillir pendant quelques secondes. Cet homme était incroyablement magnifique. Une musculature élégante mais imposante et une peaux recouverte d'encre. Tel était le corps de l'aîné. A coupé le souffle, il devait sûrement faire de la photo ou être modèle pour un truc de tatouage.

Ses bras étaient entièrement recouverts de tatouages, le jeune homme apercevait un phare, une rose et un magnifique loup géométrique sur son épaule droite. Le long de son bras était tatoué des citations tel que "I'm mad. You're Mad" ou encore "Always in my heart" plus bas il vut une maison élégante et imposante où deux enfants s'amuser à jouer aux billes assit devant la porte.

Sur son torse au niveau des pectoraux dans une calligraphie très élégante les noms de deux personnes étaient encrés.

Une emprunte de loup résidait sur son flanc droit. Son cou était recouverts des motifs géométriques abstrait et au milieu se trouvait un triskel de la taille d'un poing.

Le tatoueur chercha à capté le regard de Stiles qui s'était à présent perdu sur ses côtes ou se trouvait de chaque côtés des hirondelles.

-Stiles t'es là ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et rougit avant de détourner le regard.

-Désolé.

Un sourire dont il ne comprit pas le sens naquit sur les lèvres de Derek.

-Bon, retires ton tee-shirt, tu vas le salir.

Stiles s'exécuta, il n'avait pas honte de son corps au contraire. Celui-ci avait beau avoir maigrit il commençait à reprendre du poids petit à petit ainsi que du muscle.

Se saisissant d'un pinceau, le tatoueur le plongea dans la peinture bleu et commença à peindre.

-Et tu vas tout faire bleu et blanc ? Genre un mur bleu, un mur blanc et ainsi de suite ?

-Non je vais faire un énorme loup en blanc.

-Wow, trop bien.

Derek sourit en voyant les deux tatouages encrés sur la peaux de son client.

Ils commencèrent à peindre et finir un mur après une heure et demie. Transpirant, le plus âgé proposa à Stiles de se laver, celui-ci accepta avec plaisir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain après que Derek lui ait indiqué l'emplacement.

Une fois lavé stiles revint dans la pièce en souriant.

-Et bien c'était un plaisir Derek, j'espère qu'on se reverra.

-Je t'enverrais un message.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et le plus jeune sortit du loft.

oOoOoOo

Stiles arriva chez lui en soupirant, cette après midi avec Derek avait été assez spécial, le tatoueur était quelqu'un d'intriguant. Son comportement au bar l'avait embarrassé et il s'était surpris lui même. Il lui avait dit vouloir être sa proie, cela prouvait qu'il était attiré par lui non ?

Le jeune homme grogna et prit un bol de céréales avant de s'allonger sur le canapé pour regarder Ink Master (1).

Il s'endormit quelques heures plus tard devant l'émission , une couverture sur lui et le bol posé au sol.

Un Derek dans le plus simple appareil peupla ses rêves.

* * *

1: Émission de tatouage américaine (Télé réalité / concours)

Alors voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, bien qu'il ne se passe rien d'important.

Hâte de vois revoir au prochain chapitre !

Amonia Granger


End file.
